


Karma’s A Bitch, And I’m The Biggest Bitch Around

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [130]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Biting, Breeding, Cheating, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Reader-Insert, Scheming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Being called back to film NotNatural gives you a chance to get back at Sam for breaking your heart.





	Karma’s A Bitch, And I’m The Biggest Bitch Around

“So, can you come back?”

You groaned, chastising yourself for not knowing that this would’ve been why he wanted to meet.

“I don’t know, James”.

“Oh, come on, y/n. It’s the 200th episode. We want basically all the cast back with us”.

“I know that. It’s just…it’s gonna be uncomfortable for all of us”.

He looked around the bustling café, leaning in closer to you.

“Cos of the breakup? No one even knows about that, apart from me and Dean. Besides, I thought it was an amicable one? That’s what Sam said”.

You scoffed, leaning back into your chair and shaking your head.

Of course that’d be the story he went with.

Keep up his saintly image, so his fans wouldn’t realize the truth about the man they idolized.

God, you hated the asshole so much. You wondered how you ever fell for him in the first place.

He was somewhat decent looking, but he was no Dean. 

Maybe it was his personality. 

Or maybe it was the fact that you grew up with him, the fact that you trusted him to love you properly.

What a mistake that was.

But knowing he was lying, that he was playing a role, just to keep his fans from finding out the truth. Well, that just pissed you off.

That pissed you off more than anything.

“You know what, James. I will come back. Just for the episode. But don’t you worry. I’ll make sure I’m on set”.

James thanked you, sitting with you for a few more minutes, before he rushed out, leaving you to stare out the window, watching people passing by, all the while planning to finally show the world who he really was.

“So, I was thinking, if you come in just after Dean says his line, with the blade out and we need tears as well. You need to look desperate, broken and just…done”.

Sam nodded along, listening intently to James, needing the episode to be perfect.

It was the 200th. This show was something special to him, close to his heart. And he needed everything to go right.

“And then Dean comes in and…what?”

“Dean comes in, he’ll say his lines, and then he’ll attack you. And that’s where we’ll cut for today”.

Sam nodded, shutting his eyes and getting into the mind-set of Bryan Edwards, monster hunter and world saviour.

He was so focussed on bringing up the emotions of feeling completely hopeless and broken, he hadn’t noticed the crew rushing over to the door, until he heard the name.

“Y/N!”

Dean rushed over to you, Sam’s eyes wide open as he took you in for the first time in almost five years.

God, you were still so stunning.

You’d barely aged a day. Skin looking soft as ever. Your hair just how he knew you liked it.

He felt his heart skip a beat when you looked over at him, sending him a soft smile.

He nodded back, blushing lightly.

Even after all this time, after everything that’d happened between you both, you’d be able to affect him like no one else could.

His eyes stayed on you as you hugged Dean, before leaving everyone else and walking over to him.

You stopped in front of him, your scent immediately hitting his nose.

God, that was the smell he remembered. 

The one from when he had you in his arms each day. When he had you in his bed, your heart in his hands.

Before he threw it all away.

“Hey, Sammy”.

His mouth hung open, unsure what to say to you.

Did he say hi back? Did he greet you as a friend? A co-worker? Or the love of his life?

“Sammy!”

You snapped him out of his daze, looking down at him with a smirk.

“Always did love getting lost in your daydreams, didn’t you?”

He chuckled, running his hand through his hair as he told you to sit beside him.

It didn’t take long for you to be talking about old times, reminiscing on memories and the days you’d spend hours with each other, doing nothing other than just being together.

You spoke about the first day he took you out on a date, finally getting the courage to ask you out after almost two decades of growing up with each other.

_“Oh come on, Dean! I do not sound like that”, you whined, slapping his chest lightly._

_He chuckled, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind and rocking you both side to side._

_“Don’t look now, but Sam’s watching us”._

_You knew what Dean was doing. Ever since you’d began filming the show, he noticed the looks and stares, the stolen glances and little touches here and there._

_But you weren’t about to ruin your friendship with Sam, just because of a silly crush that you were so sure was one-sided._

_But Dean had seen it all. Including the way Sam looked back at you._

_And he was determined to finally get the two of you together._

_He knew Sam’s eyes were on the two of you, jealousy building._

_Although they hadn’t known each other before NotNatural, the boys became quick friends. Hell, they were like brothers after a few months._

_But there was no way Sam was losing you to Dean. Not after everything you’d been through together._

_When he saw Dean’s lips brush against your ear, he lost it._

_He rushed over, shoving Dean back and dragging you away._

_You fought against his grip, but he wasn’t about to let go right now._

_He had to get this out. Had to at least tell you, before he could just watch you with someone else._

_“Sam! What the hell are you doing?”_

_You snatched your arm away when you were stood behind his trailer, glaring at him._

_“Well? You gonna tell me why the fuck you think you can just manhand-mmm”._

_Your sentence was cut off when he slammed his lips onto yours, his hands on your face as your eyes widened._

_You stood shocked for just a second, before you realized what was happening._

_He was kissing you. _

_Sam Wesson. _

_The boy you’d grown up with, the one you loved, the one who protected you from everything. The one. Was actually kissing you._

_You melted into him, your arms gripping his flannel shirt and kissing back._

_It was soft. It was slow. And it was perfect._

_You pulled away when your lungs were screaming for air, both of you panting and chuckling at the same time._

_“Well, that was…”_

_“Yep. Amazing”._

_You smirked, looking up into his eyes._

_“So, you gonna take me on a date?”_

_He chuckled, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close, eager to finally have your love._

After that, you fell into your relationship easily.

Three good years of love and happiness.

Of course, you should’ve known it was too good to last.

But you weren’t about to bring that up.

You needed Sam to think you’d forgiven him. That you’d gotten over it all.

“So, what are you up to now?”

You shrugged, playing with your fingers.

“Other than acting? I’m thinking about music. Or even a book. I mean, I know I’m not the biggest star in Hollywood. But I think I can make it work somewhat, y’know? Besides, I’ve got another role that I’m almost certain I’m gonna get. And the shows a lot bigger and more famous, compared to this one. So I’ll be exposed to a larger audience, and hopefully that’ll get me more fans”.

He nodded along, listening to you talk about your plans.

You had so much hope for yourself, it was incredible.

Part of him selfishly wished you were broken. Because after all that happened, you were the one who was happier than ever, whereas he’d been miserable for the past few years.

He was the one who threw everything away, he was the one who broke your heart, yet you were the one who had a great lease on life.

“Anyway, I need to go see James. I’ll see you later”.

You left Sam sat on set, wondering why he let you go in the first place. Wishing he’d realized that you were the love of his life, and no one would ever make him feel the way you did.

Btu that was all gone now, and he just hoped he could act professional around you, even if you were only going to be there for a few days, maybe a week.

But he could already feel himself falling for you again.

“And CUT!”

You sighed, letting yourself breathe after Blake shot you, the demon within taking control.

To say you were doubtful over the way your character ended was an understatement.

While you understood that your character hadn’t been around for years, and killing you was a way to establish the complete loss of control in Blake, you still wished they’d have given you a better storyline.

But if that was where they went, you’d do what they said.

You just wished your death was a little more…dramatic. More emotional.

Hell, you weren’t even on screen for the actual death, just your lifeless body being found by Bryan as he sobbed over you.

And as soon as they yelled CUT, you were up and out of Sam’s arms.

You could feel his lips on your neck as he sobbed.

Of course, he was directed to sob into your neck, but you could feel that he wanted more.

Over the past week or two, you’d gotten close again.

You just fell into it naturally.

He was comfortable with you, and you him.

You knew he felt more though. You knew he wanted you back. That he missed you. And that was exactly what you needed.

“Hey, y/n! Wait up!”

You turned around, keys in hand as you were just about to get into your car.

“Hey, Sam. What’s up?”

“Uh-well-I was wondering if maybe you’d wanna hang out”.

You looked at your watch, realizing it was late.

“Are you sure? Won’t Ruby be waiting for you?”

He grimaced at the mention of her name. 

His marriage was on the rocks. Had been for years. And he was not wanting to spend another night in a house with a cold, manipulative woman.

“Uh, no. She-she’s out of town”, he lied, hoping you wouldn’t ask too many questions.

“Oh. Uh-I-I guess I could do with a bit of company. You wanna go out, or come over to mine?”

“You choose”.

You smirked, unlocking your car and holding the door open.

“Guess I’ll see you at mine then?”

He nodded, biting his lip as he watched you drive away.

“Holy fuck! Right there, Sam!”

You pushed his face into your neck, his teeth grazing the skin as you rode him hard and fast.

“You like that? The way your cock feels inside me? Huh?”

He nodded, clutching you close as he pushed you further onto his cock, filling you to the brim.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. I forgot how good you feel”.

“Better than your whore?”

He stopped thrusting, staring at you.

“What?”

“Come on, Sam. Let’s not act like Ruby’s not at home, waiting for you. We both know you’re unhappy. I guess it’s what happens when you marry the woman you cheated with. But I’ve forgiven you for what you did”.

You leaned down, taking his bottom lip between your teeth and nibbling, knowing he used to love when you did that.

“Does she know that biting you gets you rock hard? Does she know that you like that hair pulled, while you’re fucking me? Does she know that you just love to fill me up with your cum, until it’s dripping down my legs?”

He didn’t answer, his eyes shutting and his head falling onto the headboard as you began rocking your body back and forth, his cock sliding against your walls.

“Fuck. Fill me up, Sam. Just like you used to”.

His eyes flew open, flipping you suddenly and fucking you into the mattress, biting into your skin as you moaned in pleasure.

He came inside you four times that night, filling you with his seed until it was flowing onto the bed.

He knew it was wrong. Not only had he cheated on you with Ruby all those years ago and married her, he was now cheating on his wife, with you.

But the feeling of you in his arms, snuggling into him as you both fell asleep gave him something he hadn’t felt a single time with Ruby.

Pure love and adoration. And he just hoped he could make it work with you again.

_“Mr Wesson! Mr Wesson! Can you tell us who it was on the tape?”_

_“Mr Wesson, when is your divorce being finalized?”_

You watched the video of Sam being hounded by the paparazzi, asking about the tape.

There were so many videos, whether it was paparazzi, fans, or even people at conventions, asking Sam about the sex tape that had been released.

Of course, you knew damn well who it was on that tape with him.

You were the one who hid that camera. You were the one who filmed Sam fucking you hard and fast that night. You were the one who blurred out your face, then sent it to as many blogs and magazines as you could.

And sure enough, it blew up.

Little talk shows and gossip magazines picked up the story, talking about Sam Wesson, actor who cheated on his beloved wife with an unknown person.

You knew he wouldn’t reveal who you were.

The tape made it clear that he’d not only cheated on Ruby, but their relationship started off as an affair. And there was no way he’d make it worse by letting the world know it was you he cheated on in the first place.

His fans had somewhat turned, as had the few that she had.

There were still a handful who claimed he was human and made mistakes.

But they were outnumbered by those who condemned what he’d done and stopped following his career.

NotNatural had a huge dip in their ratings as a result, and any new seasons were cancelled, due to the entirety of the crew not wanting to work with him.

James in particular was disgusted. Both he and Dean knew you were the one in the video.

But they somewhat understood where you were coming from. And while they wished you hadn’t destroyed Sam’s marriage and reputation, they didn’t blame you for any of it.

Hell, if they’d been friends with someone for over two decades and dated for a few years, only to find out their partner had cheated, with what was basically a glorified extra, they’d be pissed too.

Dean cut off most ties with Sam, only seeing each other on set for the few weeks that they finished up filming, and nothing more after that.

You’d managed to completely alienate Sam from his fans, friends, co-stars, wife and the entire industry.

And dammit, it felt amazing.

Shutting the video and closing the laptop, you got up and made your way to your desk, flipping through the contract your manager had finally gotten.

Big shot director. A-list movie stars. And you had a supporting role.

You knew this was your chance.

The chance to elevate from C-list actor, to A-list Hollywood star.

There was no way you’d let that slip out from your hands. So you signed it and sent it back right away.

Sam Wesson had broken your heart all those years ago.

And now, his entire life and career was crumbling beneath him, while yours was flourishing.

Guess it’s true what they say.

Karma’s a bitch.


End file.
